1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording and playing a voice in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording a voice corresponding to a text of a page when recording a specific page of an electronic book and highlighting the text corresponding to the voice being played by synchronizing the voice with the text.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in communication technology, mobile terminals are being developed as multimedia equipment that provide various optional services such as an electronic organizer, games, schedule management, and the like. With the various optional services now provided, a user interface is essential to conveniently use and manage the various optional services.
FIG. 1 illustrates the recording of a text included in a specific page of an electronic book with a voice and playing the recorded voice according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic book (e-book) provides a function of recording contents (i.e., a text) configured in a specific page of the electronic book as a voice and playing it. For this, a user inputs their voice by selecting a record command in a specific page of the electronic book, and plays their voice recorded in the corresponding page by selecting a play command.
However, in the technology of the related art, the entire electronic book must be saved to record the user's voice, and thereby requires a lot of time and labor if the size of the electronic book is large.
Further, the technology of the related art has difficulty in intuitively identifying which word is currently being played because the recorded voice is not synchronized with a text of the electronic book.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for recording a voice corresponding to text of a page when recording a specific page of an electronic book and highlighting the text corresponding to the voice being played by synchronizing the voice and the text.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.